DAC Goes to Labyrinth
by Visions of Paradise
Summary: The DAC is back, this time in Labyrinth. Jar has taken my lil sis, and we must come to the rescue. Thinking we kno the movie so well we think it's easy but we quickly find we have never been more wrong.
1. Wtf

_**The Dumbass Crew in Labyrinth**_

_**Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back...Back Again...**_

_**It was a nice quiet day until three girls fell from the sky...**_

"You think by the third time that somebody would have figured this out and do a like-fazing thingy!" Megan said as she landed on the sandy ground beside us.

"Now you know they can't do that, cause if they did, the Star Trek people would be having a field-day suing people." I said looking at our surroundings.

"Where is everybody?" Megan asked as she was getting up, and dusting her pants off. We looked like we were in the middle of a desert. The sands looked dark orange and the sun looked as though it were always setting. Overall, it was an odd place and I couldn't help but think that somewhere, I've seen this place before but knew I couldn't have been there because I'd never been to a desert before.

"More importantly, where the hell are we?" Shavai asked looking around from her place on the ground. I at the time, was contemplating why the hell I couldn't get up when it finally came to me.

"Shavai?"

"Hmm?"

"Get off me."

To get readers up to speed, we're the Dumbass Crew (D.A.C. for censorship). The DAC is our version for females of the popular MTV show, _Jackass_. It's made up of me and my two best friends, Megan and Shavai. And then there's Darcie (my little sister) and her two friends Whitney and Katie. We do everything together, from playing pranks, dropping objects from high altitude parking garages onto passing cars, to jumping into pools with benches (and everything inbetween). Point is, we've been through everything. Well, almost. But that almost was erased when I hosted a slumber party for my 15th birhtday party. We watched Titanic and when everyone else was sleeping, I made a wish that we could go back to Titanic and change the ending. That wish ended up being one of the worst mistakes I'd ever made and we've been paying for it eversince going from movie to movie, changing some things around. So far, we've been to Titanic and just got transferred from the first Harry Potter movie, were once again, we almost got killed.

So basically it all comes down to this: in a nutshell, we've been going from movie to movie and actually have been changing things. Sometimes they work out for the best and sometimes we really screw up and end up dying. Our first movie we screwed up was a perfect case of that. But here we were now... where ever here was.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm having a definite case of deja-vu here." I said as I admired the site. I knew somewhere in my mind I had seen it before, I was so sure of it. The orange sand, the few trees scattered across the barren land. Then I decided to finally turn around and look the other way immediately I knew where we were.

"Shavai?" I called without looking back at her, she turned back to where I was facing.

"Oh my God..." From the forelorn tone in her voice, I knew that she recognized it too. Shavai called without looking back.

"Megan?" She turned to where Shavai and I found ourselves mesmerized.

"Oh no." She whispered looking on the site. I knew now that she knew, as well. We looked upon a large maze, that was made small by the distance we were from it. We saw the castle at the center and it suddenly hit me. I knew suddenly where the others were. I turned back the other way to run into someone's chest. And almost immediately I knew where we were. The man had 80s style long, blonde, teased hair with unearthly eyeshadow in light blue up to the brow bone and the dark brown that traced his upper lids like liner went up to meet where the rest of his eyebrows should've been. It was Jareth, our antagonist. But back to what's important.

I hadn't expected him to be there when I turned around, so understandably I screamed at him. He never blinked, instead he asked a question.

"Do you always scream at your aquaintances?" He was arrogant and standing with his hands on his hips. Really sexy. Megan decided to try and take a shot at a comeback.

"You always pop out of nowhere like you own the place?" Megan finished her sentence and placed her hands on her hips in response to his posture. Shavai and I slapped our foreheads and Jareth looked like he was about to slap her.

"Meggy-bear, he DOES own the place!" Shavai said looking at her as though she said the worst comeback in the world- which she did. I looked around us and didn't see Sarah anywhere. Maybe we were in her place, I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Where's my sister and her friends?" I looked at him glaring, hoping to get a message across of 'you give me what I want and I won't hurt you'.

"They're there- in my castle." He pointed to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. "Do you still want to look for them?" I felt like I was possessed, I started saying the lines in the movie.

"Doesn't look that far." I commented looking at it as though it were nothing more than a lame maze you'd see on a kid's menu at some resteraunt. He crossed from where he was to right over my left shoulder. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck and it gave me goosebumps.

"It's farther than you think- time is short." He said and started walking backwards by the bare tree that stood alone and crooked with it's naked branches that held onto a strange clock with 13 hours on its face that was not originally there. He circled his finger and the clock's hands moved to show the time we had.

"You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your friends become one of us, forever. Such a pity." With that he was gone. I could still feel his breath on my skin. I wanted him back.

"I am so gonna screw him." I said aloud, where anyone could hear me.

"Go for it. He's not my type anyway- he wears more make up than I do!" Megan said, laughing about it and thinking hard. "Besides, it's David Bowie."

"Not nessacarily." I said grinning widely.

"Fine, you can have him." Shavai said shrugging it off. "But I want details!"

We all thought for a few moments about what he had said to us. Darcie, Katie, and Whitney taken. We looked at each other contemplating their and our fates with him- and laughed.

"Oh my god! He kidnapped Darcie!" Megan laughed out, falling to the ground.

"He's in for more trouble than they're worth!" I said, joining Megan on the ground.

"Seriously, we should just sit here waiting for the goblins to come stampeding by- screaming they're running from the devil." Shavai said.

"But Delaney," Megan tried to reason with me with a few moments already gone. "She is your sister."

"So what? all I have to do is listen to my mom bitch at me for a couple of years and then I'll have my own room!" I said smiling to myself, thinking of the joys.

"Yeah, but I know you don't want Sherie bitching at you, too." She added, Shavai's laughter was fading in the background as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"True, but knowing Whitney's mother, she'd thank me."


	2. Into the Labyrinth

Chapter 2: Into the Labyrinth

"You've got to be kidding me." Darcie sat back against a wall and sighed. She looked around her. Goblins were everywhere, including the ceiling and some were even hanging off the walls. Their tiny voices clammered as they chatted on and on and some were beginning to fight with each other.

"I mean, seriously! We're 14 freakin' years old!" Said Katie, agreeing with her friend Darcie as she pulled her hair back into a bun and placed a pony-tail holder from her wrist to secure it in place. Meanwhile, Whitney sat off to herself across from a goblin holding up cards with its hands and feet.

"You're telling me! I'm losin' to a freakin furball! I already owe him two t-shirts, an Insane Clown Posse cd, and 3 tooth-brushes!" Whitney got up after throwint the cards down. The tiny goblin hopped to both feet immediately and started to yell in its own language. Whitney turned back from walking and listened to it.

"Hell no I ain't paying you anything!" Whitney yelled and continued walking. The tiny goblin continued its arguement.

"What about my mom- I don't care! Uh huh, uh huh... bullshit you will! Come over here, I dare ya to try! Motherfucker come over here and say that to my face! I'll kick your ass!" Then the little goblin started to lose its temper and jumped up and down, getting a little closer.

"Motherfucker! I'll kick your- I'll slap the shit out yo' family!" Darcie and Katie ran to the aide of their friend and held her back as other goblins came over and held the goblin back as the argument continued through the venomous words they threw through the air at one another.

-Meanwhile,-

Megan, Shavai and myself, found ourselves bored out of our minds. We had been walking for quite sometime and it seemed the only thing we were actually accomplishing was getting ourselves more and more lost. I continued to thank my brilliant mind for wearing light clothes. It litterally looked like a desert. We had not seen one branch with a single leaf on it. Well, not a live one anyway. We longed to see a vibrant green and clung to Megan's t-shirt design for comfort. We still had not found a way in and you think it would've been simple for a couple of pro's like me and Shavai. It seemed Megan was just along for the ride, although it was appearant -as anyone could see- she was not enjoying herself in the least bit.

"Are we there, yet?" Megan asked.

"No." Shavai answered.

"Are we there, yet?" Megan repeated.

"No." I replied.

"Are we there, yet?" Megan asked yet again, obviously trying to push buttons.

"Megan, I swear to God, if you say that again, I'll choke you with your own vocal chords!" Shavai said as she turned around and we kept walking for about 5 minutes in silence. Then the unspeakable was spoken.

"Are getting closer to them, yet?"

With that, Shavai pounced on Megan and rolled laughing down a steep hill. Suddenly, they both became quiet lying ontop of each other as they heard some humming. We all looked over as I ran stumbling down the hill and saw Hoggle in the distance, relieving himself.

"Um... excuse us?" Shavai stammered, trying to control her laughter. Hoggle jumped in shock, zipping his pants back up.

"Oh excuse me!... oh." He turned towards us with a disappointed look on his face. "It's you."

"Uh, yeah, it's us. Anyway, we need help getting through this Labyrinth, can you help us?" Shavai explained the situation quickly. Afterall, time at the moment was precious and could not be wasted. Megan quickly got distracted seeing a flying person with white hair going through the air.

"Awe, how sweet." Megan stared in wonderment and astonishment. She was a big fan of fairies. Hoggle saw what she had seen, too. Only his look turned suspiscious and cruel. He pulled an old-fashioned bug-sprayer from his pants and sprayed the fairy, full blast. The little fairy fell quickly to the ground, only to be counted among Hoggle's nameless victims.

"Fifty-seven!" He said triumphantly and moved on. Megan stooped down beside it and scooped it up in her hands.

"How could you! Poor thing." She examined the small lady she held in her palms, then turned her attention to Hoggle. "You monster. Ah!" She dropped the fair immediately. "It bit me!" Hoggle laughed.

"What did you expect fairies to do?" He asked her.

"I thought they did nice things...like granting wishes."

"Hmph. Shows what you know don't it?" Hoggle seemed to not be a nice dwarf after-all.

"Look, we're running low on time." I interuppted. "Now where is it?"

"Where is what?" He asked.

"The door."

"What door?"

"It's hopeless asking you anything!" I gave up and realized suddenly I was quoting the movie , line for line. Shavai stood back astonished. I just looked back at her and mouthed "Shut up."

"Not if you ask the right question." Hoggle continued limping along ahead of us spraying fairies. I knew the 'right' question.

"How do we get into the Labyrinth?" I sounded and felt like I was on Jepoardy. The disturbing part was, I had a feeling that was a bit of the intention. Hoggle turned around towards us like a light had just switched on.

"Ahh, now that's more like it!" He camed brushing past us to a place in the outter wall that we had passed just a few seconds ago and with a wave of his hand, two huge metal doors began to move to let us enter. "You get in there."

I looked into the darkness. You could scarcely see light in the distance and I had a disturbing thought that I felt the others should know before making another step.

"Guys, I dunno. This doesn't seem right." I said, backing up from the door. Megan had a concerned look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked meekly.

"I mean, we changed alot already, what if we changed more? Like, what if there's just an oubliette right through there and we just fall through and sit there till the thirteen hours are up?"

Appearantly, my question and random thought had made all of us question whether or not if we knew what we were doing. With our confidence waning we looked at each other with uncertainty. Hoggle piped up,

"You, uh, really going in there, are you?"

"Yes. I'm afraid we have to." With that, Shavai cautiously led the way tip-toe by tip-toe, deciding it was stupid to wait around. Fortunately for us, my thought was wrong and we found ourselves walking into the lighted area at the beginning of the Labyrinth, just like Sarah did. We all breathed a sigh of relief, then jumped.

"Cozy, idn't it?" Hoggle asked, meaning to scare us. He limped over beside us, laughing his joke had worked. "Now would you go left - or right?" He gestured with his eyebrows.

We looked both ways.

"They both look the same." Megan concluded.

"Well, you're not gonna get very far." He replied, with an odd tone I thought was satisfaction.

"Which way would you go?" Shavai asked him. He gestured to himself.

"Me? I wouldn't go either way." He answered.

"If that's all the help you're gonna be, you can just leave." I flat-out answered. He took offense.

"You know your problem? You take too many things for granted." He answered walking back towards the doors. "Take this labyrinth. EVEN if you get to the center, you'll never get out again!"

"Well, that's your oppinion." Megan said acceptingly.

"Well, it's alot better than yours!" He replied pointing an accusing finger.

"Thanks for nothing, Hug-wart." Shavai said, taking it upon herself to start the name calling.

"N'oh! It's HOGGLE! And don't say I didn't warn you!" By this time, we quit paying attention to him and paid more attention to which way we should be going. The doors closed with a loud thud, similiar to the sound I'd expect copper to make. We went left, walking at first we looked as walls seemed to connect and disconnect like they had built a new piece, then it looked as though we were on a treadmill and went by the same piece of wall over and over again.

"Screw this." I said, leaning against the wall. I slid down to the ground, both defeated and confident we weren't going anywhere soon.

"We have to keep going." Megan said, her eyes filled with a dimly lit hope.

"What's the point, Meg? You know our luck. We're just gonna end up running out of time in the end and he'll be rubbing it in our faces how we lost to him for the rest of our lives." I threw my head back. I knew the way our lives were destined to be and I was tired and thirsty. But hey, on the only bright side of this I could see, nobody even came close to dying in the labyrinth. Just mildly stinky for the rest of their life.

"Ello!"

Some far-off seeming british accent caught my ears.

"Man, I knew it! We just all turned 16 and we're going to die! Shavai, you can have my cds, Meggo, you get my sketch books. And uh, you two are gonna have to split up my paints." I said, when suddenly I realized where the voice had come from.

"Oh, how cute!" Megan exclaimed.

"Hey! What's up, little dude?" Shavai asked him. The caterpillar gave a confused look. We made the usual chit-chat and got side-tracked when I remembered about the wall. We walked over to it, and went right. In the movie, Sarah had gone left and as soon as she did, the caterpillar had mentioned about going straight to the castle if she had gone right. But something felt wrong, because, when we did turn right, he didn't say anything.

"Where's this take us?" Megan asked as she followed me and Shavai.

"Right to the center." I answered.

"Good, cause as much as I love this movie, I wanna go home." Shavai chimed in. We came to a new scene which our eyes relished. A thick bush was in the way. Of course we weren't happy there was something in the way, but it was alive and green just like we had been dying to see all day. Shavai reached out and pulled the bush aside. There was one thing I hadn't counted on.

Earlier I mentioned how I was scared how many changes we had made already, and little did I know what was to come next. Here we were at a huge change, and the part that scared me most was the most basic fact: this scene was not in the movie.


	3. Chchchchanges

Chapter 3: Ch-ch-ch-changes...

Now ordinarily, I would be at home fantasizing about being in the Labyrinth, how the challenges Sarah had faced would not be as difficult because I had seen it so many times. I thought how easy it would be if I were in her position, I would be able to pass any test from the Goblin King. How i would always be at home wishing he'd take me away just to get the hell away from my parents. Or maybe he'd appear and turn my dad into a goblin I could take charge of and order around the house. But now that I had my oppertunity, it became appearant how wrong I was. How I should've been careful what I wished for because without thinking I wished for it and now that I got it, it was gonna show me EXACTLY how it felt to be in the movie and have no predescessor to show me how to overcome obstacles.

This scene we came on was creepy. Unlike the rest of the labyrinth, this place seemed much darker. It was a lightly, foggy pond with what appeared to be stepping stones and a width so wide, it'd probably take us more than a day to walk around it, so the only logical way to get through was to walk on the stones across. Yet again I looked at my comrades.

"Guys, this seems too easy." Megan said out into the fog. We couldn't see the other side, or tell if there was another side, but there had to be. We could see a good 15 feet infront of us, so we'd be alright, I rationed.

"Well, maybe it's one of those things where this is just the first task and the rest of them get harder as we go on." Shavai offered the possibility. I put all faith in her words, lying to myself.

"Yeah, that's it." I reasoned. We all stood at the edge of the first stone looking out into the water.

"Uh... go ahead, Shavai." I said pushing her gently foreward. She nudged Megan.

"Uh uh, I promised Megan back home if something this impossible happened, she could be the hero."

"Like hell you did! Come on, Delaney! You're the one with the death-wish." Megan and Shavai pushed me forward and turned on me.

"What is this! A mutiny?" I was a little upset. But then I remembered Darcie. All forms of torture seemed insignificant to 13 hours with her and her demonic-sidekicks. If not to save my sister and her friends, I had to save the goblins. I looked across the water infront of me. It had to be alot easier than I thought it would be, I thought about it for a moment. The stones had to be a trick. Then we heard a loud squawk come from out of nowhere. We looked on top of a dead tree we failed to notice before. There was a strange bird there. It had feathers like a normal bird, but it had scales. And a tail too, that was also covered in lime-green, sickly looking scales.

"What is it?" It spoke and cocked its head to the side as it spoke to us. "The maker doesn't want it, the buyer doesn't need it, and the user can't see it?" It squawked once again. "What is it?"

"What the hell?" I asked looking at it.

"Oh great, it can speak riddles." Shavai added rolling her eyes. "What the hell does that mean anyway?"

"Fuck it." I spoke suddenly deciding not to waste another moment. So I took a deep breath, looked down at my shoes, then looked to the water, and pushed Shavai in.

"What the hell! What's wrong with you!" She was furious. Then she looked around the water and realized it only looked creepy. "Get your asses in here so I can drown you."

Me and Megan looked at each other and began to take steps into the water, then proceeded to swim to catch up to Shavai. Once we caught up, we looked at our surroundings to double check things. Everything was quiet.

"What was that bird-thing's deal?" Megan asked as we continued swimming.

"I have no idea." I replied nonchalantly. We just kept swimming trying not to think about it. Then suddenly and without warning, Shavai stopped.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked us. We looked at each other then around.

"Shavai, if you're trying to scare us, it's not working. And it's not funny." Megan warned Shavai in her most serious voice. I, myself, was stricken with fear. We shrugged it off, dismissing it as probably nothing.

"There it is again!" Shavai stopped and turned her attention in the direction where we had just gotten in. We turned around quickly, but all we could see was fog.

"Shavai! This isn't funny!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not joking!" She cut me off. "There's something else in here." She looked around us in all directions. We heard nothing. Then, something caught our attention. Something in the distance splashed. Something else was in the water. And it was coming for us.


	4. When Things Couldn't be Worse

**Just When Things Couldn't Be Worse**

The bird spoke from somewhere over our head, reciting the riddle once more.

"What is it? The maker doesn't want it, the buyer doesn't need it, and the user can't see it? What is it?" It spoke more quickly. Shavai began to speak.

"Well, how the hell should I know-" She was cut off as she went under the water. Megan and I screamed. We searched for her with our heads under the water. It was clear but we couldn't see her, when suddenly she burst out of the water, laughing hysterically.

"That WASN'T funny!" Me and Megan yelled at her in unison and with our anger, we fueled ourselves to swim away from her. She trudged through the water to try her best to keep up.

"I'm sorry you guys." She choked out through her bouts of laughter. "It was just so funny. Did you see the look on your fa-"

Suddenly, Shavai was cut off again and under the water she went. This time she didn't come up.

"This isn't funny!" We waded through the water trying to find her, but she didn't come back up, and when she did, she was screaming.

"Help me!" She cried to us, flailing her arms.

"Oh, that's a good one." Megan and I sat back and admired how realistic it looked as she was plundged up and down in the water, fighting with herself.

"God she's good." I said looking in amusement. "But I think we better get back to swimming."

Shavai continued flailing when suddenly, up came two pale arms with lanky, bony, clammy looking fingers. One arm grabbed her throat and the other shoved her face under the water.

"Shavai!" We screamed as we swam towards her and tried to help pull her back up. Just as me and Megan tried our damndest to pull Shavai out of the monster's grip and keep ourselves above the water, the next thing we knew, two more of those creatures came up and wrapped their arms over our heads and faces and started to pull us under.I opened my mouth as wide as I could and bit down on its arm. It made a loud scream that echoed in my mind, it was so unhuman. I kicked my legs as fast as I could possibly get them going to swim over to Megan who was not one of the best swimmers. Shavai already freed herself using a few kicks and punches she learned in Kung-fu. Megan tried her best when the same idea came upon her to bite down on the creature's arm. I grabbed her arm and pulled her up with me, suddenly, Shavai, Megan, and me were above water swimming for our lives.

"Riddle!" Shavai gasped out. "The bird asked a riddle!" More creatures were jumping into the water to come get us.

"So, what? We answer the riddle and things just dissappear? Bullsh-!" Megan was cut off as she was pulled under again.

Shavai continued swimming and I pulled back for Megan. I dived under the water and made my way to Megan as two more things came at me and one got my legs as the other wrapped itself around my arms. I struggled, kicking and trying overall not to waste what little oxygen I had. Trying my hardest to remember the riddle. I looked around for Shavai, when suddenly, down she came near me. Somehow, I broke free. I wasn't sure at the moment what distracted them, whether or not it was Shavai, but at the moment I grabbed the oppertunity and didn't care. I swam myself to the top and gasped trying to swim away. I didn't want to be a coward, but once you're put in the position, things change perspective. But then, I thought of Megan and Shavai running out of air and wondering where I went. And I turned around and went back. Thinking back to the riddle. Anything was worth a try because it was obvious we weren't going to make it. I took a deep breath and went under the water.

'The maker doesn't need it, the buyer doesn't use it, the user can't see it. What is it?"

I started second guessing myself as I worked at the arms of the creature enveloping Megan. I scratched and scratched, trying my hardest, till suddenly the creature let out a scream and a dark bluish liquid let out of its arms. It let go of Megan and I tried my hardest to pull her up. Once we reached the surface, we were gasping. Tired and out of breath, we struggled once again to keep swimming.

"Megan, keep swimming. Don't stop." I said to her, practically heaving every breath as both my arms and legs burned. But we persisted and kept going forward.

Shavai poked her head up from under the water and sucked in as much air as her lungs allowed. I raced backwards, not wanting to go on anymore.

"Do, you know the answer?" I asked, she shook her head and we started swimming to catch up with Megan when something grabbed my feet and pulled me back and under.

And I couldn't fight it. There were too many. If I escaped this one, another would takes it's place and the same would happen again. And I was tired of fighting. I looked across to Megan and felt my body relaxing, but felt my lungs burning and begging for air. Pleading with my mind. And I couldn't do anything about it. I was at the end of my wits and admitted silently I had been defeated. I looked across to Megan, who was struggling and all I could do was think how sorry I was and I did everything I could. And then everything was getting darker and my heart was loud in my mind as I ran the riddle through my head. I couldn't think of a single answer. Then suddenly, everything collapsed in my eyes.


	5. Then the Laughter Stopped

**Then the Laughter Stopped**

When I awoke, I found myself in a different looking place. The fog I remembered was nowhere to be seen, and the pond was behind us- no longer looking as omnious as it once had on the other side. I looked around me and didn't see the riddling bird anywhere. Then I remembered us drowning. I searched frantically around me for Shavai and Megan. They were a few feet across from me with Megan crying her eyes out and a almost completely blue Shavai lying on the ground. One hand near her head, the other laid lifeless at her side. I gathered all the strength I could muster and crawled the best I could to Megan and Shavai's sides.

"What happened?" I asked. Megan tearfully looked at me.

"She didn't make it." The words were heard but didn't register in my mind.

"She what?" I said disbelieving what she had told me, so she decided to explain it.

"Right after you went under, I started going back to help you and I saw one of those things come up behind her." Megan's voice shook with emotion, she swallowed hard and continued. "I tried to shout to her when I got to you, but she couldn't-" She cut herself off and took an exasperated breath as the tears welled up in both our eyes. "She couldn't get away."

I shook my head slowly from left to right. Another case of her sick sense of humor. In no time, Shavai would be sputtering up laughter and telling us how we should've seen the look on our faces. Or one of us would attempt to give her CPR and she'd spit water in our face, and THEN the laughter would begin. Point is, there was supposed to be laughter here. Not this. Anything but this.

_**Meanwhile-**_

Darcie, Katie and Whitney looked into the crystal ball Jareth held. The crystal held their intrest as they watched the events happening to us.

"What are those things?" Darcie asked noticing the creature silently, slipping into the water, unnoticed.

"Shavai, watch out behind you!" Whitney said in shock as she covered her eyes.

"Oh my god, this is the scariest movie I've ever seen in my life." Katie said as she backed behind a few goblins watching in amusement.

"Katie, it's not a movie." Darcie said looking at Katie, astonished at her stupidity and completely blonde statement. Jareth looked hard at the crystal concentrating and watching. A few moments passed by till Darcie, Katie and Whitney watched in horror as the creatures left the water and they watched as Megan struggled with little energy as she drug both our unconcious forms through the water and into the shallow end on our back.

"Alright. Delaney's floating." Whitney said with a sigh of relief. Darcie looked in closer. Jareth smiled to himself.

"But Shavai isn't." Darcie observed. They continued to watch as Megan drug us out of the water and as far as she could before collapsing, then getting herself back up to her knees, shaking Shavai. That was when I woke up and Megan and I began to cry.

Darcie, Whitney and Katie all sniffled and sobbed. Darcie's lower lip stiffened. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry. I was her sister, Shavai and Megan were her friends. And all three of us was all she had to rescue them. Darcie glared at the goblin king and jumped to her feet.

"Bring her back." She said looking into his mismatched eyes. Although he was slightly taller than he was, it was plain to see the rage she carried in herself was bigger than the both of them.

"Excuse me?" Jareth said as he rose to his feet.

"I said, 'bring, her, back." Darcie repeated it slower. He whispered to her lowering his face a little high than hers.

"Why? Why should I?" Jareth stood beligerantly. When Darcie didn't answer right then, he began walking out of the throne room. Darcie followed quickly.

"Because to you she may be just some other opposing peron that you don't give a damn about, but she's our friend!" She grabbed his shoulder and he stopped walking and turned to face her, angry at the intrusion of his space. Whitney and Katie observed them silently and in shocked. She studied his features and then his eyes. Jareth looked passed her to the numerous goblins throughout the room that all remained quiet as they watched the events unfold infront of them. Instead of addressing Darcie directly, he looked towards the goblins and announced,

"Take them to the obliette until they understand the meaning of silence."

"This is bullshit!" Whitney yelled, as she was grabbed, both hands tight up against her back.

The goblins jumped to their feet, some with weapons, and rushed on Darcie and led Whitney and Katie to the exit of the throne room. Darcie stared in disbelief at Jareth.

"You won't bring her back cause you're afraid of losing." She said quietly to herself. She began laughing a little bit as the goblins apprehended her. "You're afraid of 3, 16 year olds beating you! They will, Jareth with or without Shavai! You can't keep us locked up forever! I'll see ya later! Honey! Sweetheart! Lover!" Darcie yelled things back to Jareth as she was taken out of the large, stone room and led down a corridor, her voice echoing in Jareth's ears and bouncing off the walls behind her. Jareth sighed and sat back in his throne, his right hand resting on his upper lip and covered the lower half of his face as he thought of his options. He had been humiliated by a fourteen year old girl, and he wouldn't soon forget it. If he brought Shavai back, it would show that he's not afraid to lose - but then again that was what Darcie wanted.

It was what we all wanted


End file.
